An Anniversary to Remember
by XxSuicidalMemoriesxX
Summary: Gaara and Sakura have been dating for a blissful year now. Today is the day of their one year anniversary. This is sure to be fun with a night full of love, a trip to the carnival, and other festivities later that night.


Gaara: :sighs: Now...Why am I in this Story again?

Jayde: Cause Gaara...We Love To Torture you :laughs: nahhh I'm just kidin Marie: Naw, were jus bored -smirks matter-of factly-

Sakura: O.O..im scared now

Gaara: Same here Sakura...But Don't show it...They Can smell fear Jayde: O.O...Does...I smell Fear?!

Marie:-smirked- I know I do! oh! by the way, sadly, we do not own Naruto, just the plot of the fanfic!

Jayde: Yeaa :

Marie:. And! Reviews are needed to continue the story, we want to know people are reading it before we go on! In case you forgot how to review, Jayde will tell you -points at Jayde- Jayde: Oh...I'm suppose...to know how to review?! Shit...

Marie:-slaps forehead- Its that little button down there on your left!

Jayde: I freakin knew that...YES WAT SHE SAID!! Or...There will be punishment if ya don't But...We will tell u at the end of the story :D

Marie: Okay now! On with the story!!

--

Marie: Sorry guys, gotta wait jus a few more minutes before we can get to the story. This is being written by both me and Jayde. So neither of us can take full credit. If your all really that curious as to how we are both writing this story, then leave the question in a review!! Thanks for reading!

--

The sun was rising on a new day in Konoha. There was already quite alot of people out in town, everyone seemingly excited about something. Sakura had awoken hours before and showered, dressed, and gone outside for a walk. She was met by a pile of randomly multi-colored flyers on her front doorstep. Gaara was already waiting there for her to come out. they had been dating for the past year, and he was starting to wonder if she would remember there anniversary. He Was going to take her to the Carnival that was going to be up on display to night in Konoha. But when he saw her come out he smiled broadly and extended out his hand to take hers. Sakura, blushing a light pink looked up at him, placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek."Happy Anniverary!" Sakura said with much excitement, she planned to take Gaara to the carnival as well. She had absolutely no idea that he already had planned to take her there. The red-haired ninja kissed the top of Sakura's head and smiled, (A/N. OMG HE EFFIN SMILED!! -coughs- srry back to the story) "Ahh So, you did remember." he took his hand from behind his back and pulled out a cherry blossom for her.

"I was wondering you were busy tonight My Cherry Blossom". He said as he handed her the flower. Sakura shook her head. "Well i was going to ask you if you had any plans, but i guess i dont, what do you have in mind, my darling?" Sakura asked her lover with great enthusiasm. Gaara shook his head as if to say no and then gently whispered in her ear.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, say 8:00 tonight?". Sakura looked at him and smiled. _"Hmm...Its like he read my mind."_

"Why Of Course Gaara I would love to go." She looked at him and Asked him if he had any plans other than the carnival. Gaara smirked and nodded some. "Perhaps, my darling." He said, still whispering seductively in her ear. This sent shivers down the pink haired ninja's spine as she giggled some and then took his hand.

"I want to go for a walk, then If you wanted to sleep here and have some fun, that'd be nice." she said running her hand over his chest and kissing him on the lips sucking the bottom one a little. Gaara had smirked, his cheeks had a faint pink on them and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist, kissing her back with little hesitation, then realizing he was in public, he pulled away and chuckled some.

"Yes, that does sound fun." He whispered seductively in her ear as he gently walked into the house with her then closed her door.

"What are y-" She didn't have time to finish the sentence before his soft gentle lips were pushed upon hers. She moaned and he took this chance to slip his tongue into her warm mouth. In a swift movement, he gently traced his tongue over the roof of her mouth as his arms wrapped around her yet again. Slowly, he went to take her shirt off but, Sakura quickly grabbed his hands and pulled away.

"Gaara I need to go get ready for work, your welcome to stay here until I get back." She said to him a stern look on her face. Gaara Stared at her and sighed heavily. Gaara, having already been turned on nodded some and forced his hormones to calm down.

"Okay babe, I'll see you after work. Don't forget where and what time were meeting, my darling." Gaara said to his lover.

"Today is going to be fun." she smiled at him and kissed him before running out the door. Gaara smiled watching her ass as she ran than shut the door and went to see Naruto. Upon arriving there, Naruto was outside his door making out with Hinata.

"Oh Great..." He said and shook his head in disgust before turning around. "See ya later, Naruto." he said to the air around him and wandered out of Naruto's house and walked down the street, maybe he would pay a quick visit to Sakura at work. With this thought in mind, he did a hand sign and appeared in her office. Sakura jumped really high when she saw Gaara appear in front of her.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU!!." She quickly said but he had other plans he was behind her in a second holding her hands and kissing her neck. Just then her boss burst into the door.

"Miss Saku--" He stopped dead short in his sentence when he saw his employee and her boyfriend having some 'fun' in her office. His face now an angry red, and his were eyes narrowed. He quickly turned to Gaara and said "You Better Get out of here before I got tell the Hokage!! "He said sternly before he noticed it was Gaara of the sand. "I- I mean Hello Gaara nice to see you here, I will be on my way I was just checkin' on her." He said before quickly walking out of the room. Gaara then smirked to himself. He really loved the power he had over some people.

"Now, where were we?" He asked his pink haired lover before leaning in to kiss her again. Sakura blushed.

"Gaara I'm busy Can't we do this later?" Gaara nodded some.

"Yes, we can, sorry for pressuring you hun." He said and then smiled in a wistful manner. "Ill see you at 8, okay?" He said in a clear manner and then turned and did the hand signs disappears and appearing at her house. He went into the Kitchen searching for food.


End file.
